Rome invades Britain
by BlondieBrit
Summary: the first of my historical fanfics. Little cutie England is attacked by Rome, just how Caesar attacked Britain irl.


**I recently found a British history book meant for children so it's really simple and I'm really simple so it's perfect. I thought I'd write a fanfic for each chapter because it'll be like, hetalia in words :D someone else should do it for other countries! Anyway, here's the first one so if it fails I **_**might**_**stop them but I doubt it because it's fun. **

England sat on the cliffs of Dover looking out to sea. Many of his people were sitting with him, for protection, they'd heard from Gaul and her people of a bloodthirsty race who would jump at the chance to invade someone so small and yet valuable as Britain.

Back then, almost everyone knew of Arthur and they loved him; the little child who was either waiting for, or hiding from, France.

One of England's commanders was sitting next to him, looking out for France with him. He wasn't actually watching, but devising battle plans out of the limited knowledge of war that they all had.

"There he is!" England stood up and pointed confidently with a little hand but his eyesight was much better than his people's and it was a few minutes before they too noticed ships coming across from France.

Unlike France's little boats, these were large sailing vessels and were 80 in number. Rome had arrived.

"Come on England, that's not France, you have to go." Some of his people led the confused and not-too-happy England away from the cliffs as the remaining men and women waited for Rome's arrival.

Rome's ships struggled to get close to land, not as good with water as the Britons. The Brits on the cliffs hurled darts down upon Rome and his men as they stepped off the boats, and more ran out of the forest with axes and swords.

Rome was one of the first in the water. He'd wanted to stay with the beautiful Gaul and her son but couldn't pass up the opportunity for a barbarian slaughter. She'd had told him of how fierce the Britons are so he was hardly surprised to hear their battle cries and aggressive fighting style. These were the kind of barbarians that needed to disappear from his world.

With a few instructions to his men, they left their stranded boats and jumped into the sea to meet the enemy. Rome never liked doing anything out of his comfort zone, and that included fighting waist deep in freezing water.

They were soon making progress and as his foot touched the shore, he heard a cry of pain from what sounded like the country.

With a smirk, Rome cut his way through England's people and walked up the beach to where he first heard the noise. Listening closely, he heard a woman talking softly as someone was crying quietly. He held his sword out in front of himself and pressed it into her back, not enough to pierce her skin, but to scare her. To his surprise, she just wrapped her arms tighter around England, trying to hide him from Rome. She didn't even turn around to look at him, much to Rome's frustration for he'd managed to pull a one-handed sexy pose.

"Britannia?" he asked the woman, who turned to face him and he saw that she was just a human. Frustrated, he grabbed her and threw her away from the little bundle of rags she was protecting.

"I'll kill you if you come back," he warned her as she backed away and joined the battle.

A dirty little face glared up at him through tears and it tightened the grip on a little rock in its hand.

"I'M Britain, and you have no right to come here! Now bugger off fatty!" He threw the stone and it bounced off Rome's armour harmlessly, much to England's horror. Rome laughed and crouched down to England's level.

"Fat? This is MUSCLE child. Now look at me." He forced England's chin up so they were looking at each other. "You admit defeat, and I'll stop my men from massacring yours. Capito?" (understand?)

"My people don't lose." he struggled under Rome's grip on his face to get free and then gave up, glaring at him still.

"Oh? What was that scream of agony I heard when I stepped on your shores?" he smirked at England's humiliated expression. "sounded like defeat to me."

"Fine. Stop killing everyone, and go away. And don't hurt my friend." he added the last one quickly, angry at the thought of France being in this situation.

"Of course." Rome assured him, laughing inwardly at the boy's naïvety. He stood up, the victor, and headed back to his men, announcing the victory, leading his men back to their boats. He found it almost touching as England's men hurried up the beach to see if he was safe. Their first invasion.


End file.
